


GROWN

by minyeonhan



Category: Yeolri
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyeonhan/pseuds/minyeonhan
Summary: Junyeol, Seulgi, Millic, and Gikwang are best friends since they were still in a kindergarten.Lee Hyeri is a girl with a crush,they thought she was an easy prey.





	GROWN

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some things that can't be written in social medias platform so this is basically just a continuation from my socmed!au tweets-fic.

continuation from : https://twitter.com/shineengryu/status/1000605689713053696 

The door opened with a loud click and Junyeol was startled by it. He almost jumped two feet out of surprise, and he's glad he didn't do that. Millic, the one who opened the door, snickered from where he's standing.

"Hi. Come in." He said, opening the door a bit wider.

As the light shining on his friend's profile, Junyeol can see his friend clearly from top to toe. His said friend is wearing a casual clothes without anything expensive like he always wear when he went out, nothing's really changing from the guy after they didn't meet for almost a week, the only noticeable change from Millic is his new blonde hair that peaking from the hat he wear. Junyeol raised his eyebrow at that and decided to didn't ask or criticized, like he always did to Millic, because this isn't the right moment.

After hesitating a bit, he stepped inside and Millic closed the door behind them.

"They are at the play room." Millic said after watching Junyeol searched the others in the room, He patted Junyeol on his back and walk ahead of him towards the said room.

Their friend's apartment is really huge. Seulgi's dad personally asked the constructer to merged two apartment rooms together so there're 2 bedrooms, 2 toilets, a kitchen, and a study room that the owner changed into a play room where the four of them like to hang out.

Seulgi live alone inside the place without her parents, they were always travelling and busy with their own works, and the other reason because Kang family lives in a huge mansion really far from their university. The apartment was Seulgi's birthday present from her grandparents after she accepted all of the conditions they gave her, including having a chauffer to drive her everywhere.

She accepted it gladly of course, poor Seulgi's grandparents though, they didn't know that their grandson is dating her own chauffeur behind them. She couldn't help it, she said, they were just 5 years apart and he (even the boys admitted) is really handsome for a chauffeur slash her bodyguard. They have been in an on-off relationship since a year ago.

In front of the play room, Junyeol hesitated for a bit.

Right now, he's actually feel a little bit uncomfortable with the three of them because of the let's-hang-out-without-junyeol tragedy earlier, and he's not ready to confront that. He also think he did something terrible to the three but honestly he didn't know what since his brain is currently distracted and so busy commanding his body to reply the message Hyeri sent him.

**Lee Hyeri  
** **10:13 pm  
See you tomorrow too :)**

********

****

**10:14 pm  
Let's study together again tomorrow! Have a good night sleep, Junyeol:)**

"Earth to Junyeol?" Millic suddenly appeared again in front of him, holding the play room's door.

Junyeol slipped his hand out of surprised, again for God's sake!, and his phone--that he's been holding to read the message--is sliding from his hands to the floor. Both Junyeol and Millic flinched by the crashing sound and the former can only freeze while seeing his phone lying down between the two of them on the floor.

"Shit, sorry!!" Millic said in a haste after he regained his sense. He crouched down to take the phone and inspecting the damage. Thankfully the only broken one from his phone is only the case. It was badly torned in two and Junyeol sighed miserably because that case was custom-made by Hyeri this afternoon. Now what he should say to her? That his case broke apart in 4 hours after they got it? He's officially the worst.

"I'm sorry!" Millic said again, almost crying now while looking at the case.

Junyeol shrugged and took the phone from Millic's hands. "It's okay, Man. Chill." Junyeol said, patting his friend's shoulder. A part of himself is actually angry but he just let that one slide because he wasn't fond of arguments.

"No it's fine, at least there's nothing wrong with the phone." Junyeol said again, with a little harsh tone this time because Millic kept profusely saying sorrys to him and even wanted to beg on the floor for his forgiveness.

He ruffled Millic's hair to make him stop and entered the room first without his friend.

When he entered in, the room was dark and both Seulgi and Gikwang were sitting closely to each other on the couch watching a movie, their backs were facing the door.

Junyeol automatically move towards the couch and sit there, inspecting the situation by looking at Seulgi's and Gikwang's faces.

Seulgi is fast asleep, her body sit stiff and it looks like she slept while sitting. Meanwhile Gikwang is awake and he's trying so hard to train his eyes into the movie and acting like Junyeol is not there, even after he said hi.

Now it reminds Junyeol that Gikwang was the only one who sarcastically replied his message at their group chat. It's obvious that his friend is angry.

"I'm sorry, Gikwang." Junyeol said out of the blue.

Gikwang, like he snapped, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV in a matter of second and flicked his hand to make the automatic lamp turned on. Junyeol squinted his eyes, not customized yet with the bright lights, seems like Millic reacted the same way because he groaned and closed his eyes with his forearm.

"Sorry? For what?" Gikwang asked, holding back.

At that, Junyeol gulped. He only realized that he's angry at him but he wasn't aware about the reasons behind it yet.

"I uh... for what i've done today. I'm sorry." He tried to say again.

Gikwang squinted his eyes, like reading that Junyeol knew nothing about his wrongdoings.

"Yeah, for what exactly?" Gikwang asked again, emphasizing the exactly part.

Junyeol blinked several times trying hard to remember what he had done wrong. Millic stared at him with a curious look and suddenly, like something put the idea inside his brain, he remembered that Gikwang miss-called him when he went out with Hyeri earlier.

Shit, he forgot that they were supposed to go out playing soccer today.

Junyeol sighed, he's at fault alright. No one's dare to broke a promise with Gikwang, he's being stupid.

He tried to accumulate what he's going to say before Gikwang explode and then he opened his lips, "I'm sorry for not calling you back... Man, i know today's tuesday and it's our soccer day but i swear something came up. I left my phone at a table when i went to the bathroom and you called. I was going to call you back but-"

"Something came up?" Gikwang cut his sentences, now glaring at him. "You went on a date with that chick. You think we didn't know that?"

Junyeol frowned. He just remembered he posted a picture of Hyeri at his twitter today, "Why would you say that? We're not on a date" He saw Seulgi moving awkwardly beside him, looks like Gikwang's loud voice woke her up.

"By the way you two posted each other faces on twitter, you still dare for not calling that shit a date?" Gikwang said disappointedly.

"We were just out doing our project we've been assigned to by the lecturer, okay? And that pictures were part of the project!"

Gikwang almost lost his temper but Seulgi smelled it and she shifted again now closing the distance between him and Junyeol. Gikwang stared at her with confused look.

"He's saying the truth, the group was randomly decided and Hyeri and him are a team, i was there."

Gikwang rolled his eyes like he couldn't buy it and Seulgi moved towards her friend. "Oh c'mon," she whined, "Did you really want to fight just because a soccer promise that he forgot?"

"You know i don't like broken promises!" Gikwang huffed, Junyeol sighed.

"I know... i should've put a reminder on my phone but the project was really urgent so i kinda forgot everything." Junyeol said again, half-true this time. He couldn't just tell them that he's in a mess these past two weeks because of a certain someone.

"I'm sorry, Man. I won't do it again." Junyeol came to Gikwang's side and put his hand on his shoulder, "We can go soccer tomorrow if you want to. I don't have any schedule after college."

Gikwang contemplated the idea for several seconds until he give in and sighed. "Alright, alright. I forgive you." Gikwang finally said.

Junyeol and Seulgi sighed in relieves and they both tackled Gikwang at the same time making the latter laugh in pain. They shuffled around at the ground and screamed when a heavy thing crushed them.

"Take that!" Millic loudly said on top of them. Seulgi screamed at Millic to get off and the three other boys laughed at her.

After that, Seulgi chased Millic around to get him some beating, Junyeol and Gikwang laid side by side at the ground simply just staring at the ceiling.

"So are you in love with her or not?" Gikwang asked several minutes after Seulgi screamed again, this time ordered Millic to put her make up down gently.

Junyeol frowned. "That's a heavy word. What makes you think it's right to ask that now?"

"I don't know. You look like you're smitten by her or something. You changed so much after two weeks, Jun."

"Changed to what?" Junyeol glanced at Gikwang's face. He was frowning still looking at the ceiling.

"Like you're just different. Did you notice you started to use the word 'please' to a waiter? It's simple, but even i can't make you do that."

Junyeol shrugged, thinking for a bit.

He knew Gikwang was right, it feels like he changed a lot after he spent his times mostly with Hyeri. She kinda changed him back into that 15 years ago Junyeol that his friends lost and miss so terribly. Even Junyeol felt things he never felt anymore since 14 years ago and he didn't know if it's the right thing or not.

"Just..." Gikwang said again now looking at Junyeol's face. "Don't get too deep, Jun. Just remember that this is a game." He said carefully.

Junyeol only kept his silence by looking at Gikwang.

"You didn't want to hurt Seulgi, right?" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Junyeol frowned.

"She-"

"What are you gays up to?" Seulgi asked cutting Gikwang. "Looking fondly to each other, oww!" She fake squealed.

The two sit up and see that the girl was already in the room, dragging a whining Millic with a messed up face. There are makeups caked on his face and it's not pretty since he looks like a mcdonald or something, the lipstick crossed his face from the edge of his eyes to his lips. Seulgi did a great job at that.

Gikwang and Junyeol laughed. "It looks like he wanted to use my makeup so i did him a favor." Seulgi grinned and tossed her friend to the couch.

Millic hissed at his best friends that still laughing at him.

"By the way, your hair looked nice on you this time." Junyeol said, smiling after taking his pictures for keepsakes.

Millic ruffled his hair that lost his hat and grinned, "Finally! Ryu Junyeol admitted that i look awesome!"

Seulgi and Gikwang cut him and get into an argument with him again that they are disagree with that.

For a moment there, Junyeol lost his thought and stared into Seulgi's face like he never did before.

What does Gikwang mean by hurting Seulgi? If he recalled back, she was the one who suggested the game for him.

So far, she always the one who's so eager to let him make a move on her, he didn't understand where he hurt Seulgi. And if it did hurt her, Junyeol knew he didn't want to do that because Seulgi is his best friend that already feel like a sister to her. The other two won't let him hurt her either, they will definitely took her side.

Maybe he will ask Gikwang again about the issue later so he can sort his priorities, and for now he think he need to distance himself from Hyeri before everything turn ugly again.

He couldn't lose his friends for some girl. Beside, this was just a game. A little distance won't hurt him.


End file.
